Play Me A Melody
by Chase The Dream
Summary: Who knew a normal trip to Ichigo's would lead to figuring out something new? The song's the most important thing. Yaoi


There had been many times Uryuu had just randomly showed up at Ichigo's house. Never once did the strawberry complain. Infact, Ichigo was always happy to see the Quincy there as long as his family was gone. And by family, he meant his dad. Today was no different. Ichigo had mentioned his dad took Karin and Yuzu on a trip for a couple days, and that he would have the house. So Uryuu took it upon himself to stay at his house for at least the weekend. It would be a nice change from the usual school week stress. The day consisted of the usual class time and lunch. Then afterwards a quick peck on the lips before going home to do the load of homework they received. Really didn't leave time to do anything even slightly relaxing. So weekends were their only choice.

After letting himself in the house Uryuu took off his shoes, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered inside. Several different leftovers adorned the shelves, along with the usual snacks Yuzu and Karin bought. The raven haired boy pushed some of the unopened Ramune` bottles aside looking for something to drink. The only thing besides some drinks that he knew Karin bought (they either sounded strange, or tasted bad but had some _"health benefit"_) and Yuzu's sugary drinks were orange juice and Coffee Milk. Uryuu didn't want to drink the orange juice, considering it was almost gone. So he reluctantly grabbed one of the Coffee Milks.

"Hey Ichigo? Can I drink the Coffee Milk or is it someone else's?" He called into the living room. No answer came. He wondered why briefly and made his way farther into the house. He looked around and found no one. _'Weird. Ichigo should be home. He left after while I stayed for the club.' _The raven though to himself. Suddenly down the hall, he heard something strange. Something that sounded like a guitar. He followed the broken notes. Each note was played singularly, but not off tone. It was as if the person playing hadn't done so in a while and was trying to jog their memories. As he followed the sound further, he stopped at Ichigo's door.

It was cracked slightly. He peered through the crack cautiously. On the bed sat Ichigo with a normal wooden guitar resting on his crossed legs. He wasn't wearing his school uniform. He had changed into a yellow shirt with oddly enough a red cross going from the right side shoulder to the bottom hem. (It was a present from Uryuu, and it had looked much like the one he had repaired for Chad.) He wore loose fitting jeans, and a black sweat band over his wrist. Ichigo stared at the strings of the guitar closely, and tried playing a couple notes to form what could be loosely considered a song.

'_Kursosaki playing guitar? Since when? Why didn't I notice the guitar before?' _Uryuu thought as he watched with rapt fascination. Suddenly Ichigo spoke. "You know, you don't have to wait for me to invite you in. You're allowed here." He laughed. Uryuu could feel heat rise to his face quickly. He pushed open the door and made his way in all puffed up like an angry mockingbird. "I know that much." He stated sternly and pushed his glasses up. Ichigo laughed louder. The Quincy just glared at him. The raven sat next to him on the bed and watched as he fiddled with the strings more. "So, you know how to play?" Uryuu asked genuinely curious.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. My mom taught me a little when I was a kid. I've learned how to play since then. I just don't usually play anymore." He replied. Uryuu nodded. They both fell into silence and the orange haired teen went back to adjusting the strings. For some reason that the Quincy couldn't understand things like this always happened. They'd start a short conversation, but it would get nowhere and they'd end up sitting there awkwardly. At least for him it was awkward. It seemed Ichigo just found it to be a comfortable silence. But to Uryuu it was a silence he hated. Sometimes it made him feel it was because he didn't talk much or ask questions.

Needless to say Ichigo was surprised when Uryuu requested something like this of him. "Play something." He said. The substitute Soul Reaper looked at the Quincy surprised. The raven haired boy looked away blushing. "What? You said you could play didn't you?" He elaborated. Ichigo smiled. "Actually, I've been thinking. I looked on a website and found songs that fit everybody." He replied happily. Uryuu's gaze returned to the other teen. "Like… Orihime for instance." He pointed out. Ichigo pulled the guitar closer to his body and positioned the guitar pick against the strings.

He played quickly, a beat that rang in the Quincy's ears. It was upbeat and had a clear rhythm. It really did remind him of Orihime. As Ichigo played, the song never once slowed down. It was a happy song and it was filled with innocence. Undoubtedly a love song. "And Renji." Ichigo said as he stopped briefly, then played again. Renji's song started out slowly, as just a low hum in his ears. But soon enough the song got faster and more intense. There were times when the guitar would make a riffing noise that would be followed up by fast paced notes.

When Ichigo stopped, Uryuu stared at him in wonder. "How about Rukia?" He questioned. Ichigo started plucking the strings in a slow and staccato tone. It quickly turned into a melody that was filled with slow but energetic notes. This song was probably better with a bass, but either way it sounded beautiful. After the song ended, Ichigo smiled. "Chad's is one of my favorites to play." He stated and started playing a soft song that was of obvious Spanish influence. It continued, but eventually got bolder notes that stood out more. It followed a fast paced timing and had a lot of energy to it. Uryuu thought he had even seen Ichigo bobbing his head as he played it.

"You know my absolute favorite?" Ichigo asked when he was done. Uryuu watched in fascination when Ichigo played a slow song that reverberated in his ears. And to his surprise he heard Ichigo mumbling words below the noise of the guitar. "Watashi wa mune no kizu anata ni tsugezu ni. Tada semaru itami ni hizamazuku." An interlude played and the lyrics followed in the next music phrase. "Hitotsu no kokoro o futari de dakishimete ita. Watashi to anata wa hittsu datta. Futari ga hitori ni natte te ni ireta mono. Sore wa nozonde ita mono de wa nakatta." After that Uryuu stopped listening. The song was so pretty. It seemed to be about two people. Maybe lovers.

The Quincy blushed when the thought that it might be his song came up. It seemed like he was in a daze. He slowly shifted himself so he was laying against Ichigo's side. The song lasted forever in his head. Uryuu closed his eyes and listened. When the song ended, Ichigo laid a light kiss on the other's forehead. "Who's was that?" Uryuu asked, a bit of hope in his voice. Ichigo laughed slightly. "That one was yours." He replied quietly. At this point in time Uryuu didn't care whether or not it was embarrassing. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed himself to the other.

Ichigo lifted Uryuu's face to look at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's. He ran his tongue against the shorter's bottom lip and was granted access immediately. Their tongues ran against each other in neither a fight for dominance or a show of passion. It was simply a lazy kiss that fit the spring breeze outside. Calm and slow. When they parted Uryuu panted as he tried to gain any air he a deprived of. Ichigo smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. It wasn't just Uryuu who enjoyed their weekend together. It was a lazy and happy time for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>_**

First Bleach fanfic. Just had to do IchiUry Oh, and the reason Ichigo has a guitar is because in the anime, you can see he has a guitar in his room if you look hard enough. It was pointed out to me from a picture on weheartit

Orihime's Song: Ai Kotoba- Miku Hatsune

Renji's Song: Aozora No Namida- Blood+ Opening Theme (fail at remembering the singer lol)

Rukia's Song: Glow- Miku Hatsune Covered by Rui

Chad's Song: Thank You!- Home Made Kazoku

Uryuu's Song: Dear You ~Feel~ - Mion/Shion's Voice actors


End file.
